parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little She-Wolf Part 5 Dean Hardscrabble Watches Bianca
(Unbeknownst to Bianca and Runt, to evil Power Rangers are watching them swim away.) (One of them was red, blue, yellow, green and pink with the jet black visor. Their name is A-Squad Rangers.) (Meanwhile, in a dark and shadowy cavern, a female monster is watching Bianca and Runt swimming in her magic bubble while sitting in her conch shell-shaped tent. She have black octopus's abdomen. Her name is Dean Hardscrabble.) *Dean Hardscrabble/Ursula: Yes! Hurry home, princess! We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration now, would we? Celebration, indeed! Oh, BAH! (she takes one of the frightened, shivering shrimp from her cocktail bowl) In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. (eats it before she slides out of her tent) And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Red, Blue, Green! Yellow, Pink! (Blue A-Squad Ranger hits his head against the wall by accident, then rubs his head) I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. (cut to Dean Hardscrabble. She is smiling evilly.) She may be the key to Classified's undoing! (Fade to black, except for her eyes before they fade as well.) (Fade to the palace throne room where Bianca is being scolded by Classified and Green Ranger.) *Classified/Triton: I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady. *Bianca/Ariel: Daddy, I'm sorry; I just forgot. *Classified/Triton: As a result of your careless behavior,... *Green Ranger/Sebastian: Careless and reckless behavior! *Classified/Triton: The entire celebration was... *Green Ranger/Sebastian: Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! (swims up to Bianca) This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom! (Finally, Runt can't take it anymore, so he comes to Bianca's rescue by jumping into the conversation.) *Runt/Flounder: (angrily) But it wasn't her fault! (nervously) Uh, well, first, uh, Bruce the Goanna chased us. Yeah, yeah/ And we tried to... (Cut to Classified and Green Ranger looking at each other. They don't seem too sure about what Runt is saying.) *Runt/Flounder: (from o.c.) But we couldn't. And she went... (Cut back to Runt) *Runt/Flounder: Grrrrrrrrr! And - and we were like, whoooaaaaaa! (sighs in relief) And then we were safe. But then the Spider-Man came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and... *Classified/Triton: (upon hearing what Runt said) Spider-Man? (Runt gasps and covers his mouth before swimming behind Bianca, who glares at him. Classified rises from his throne.) *Classified/Triton: What? Oh! You went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! *Bianca/Ariel: Nothing. Happened. *Classified/Triton: Oh, Sawyer! How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those NORMAL ANIMALS! *Bianca/Ariel: (angrily and defiantly) Daddy, they're not barbarians! *Classified/Triton: They're dangerous. (taking Bianca's chin in his paw) Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook? *Bianca/Ariel: (pulling away) I'm 16 years old; I'm not a child anymore! *Classified/Triton: (pointing his finger at her) Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady! *Bianca/Ariel: Well - *Classified/Triton: As long as you live under my ocean,... *Bianca/Ariel: Well, - *Classified/Triton: You'll obey my rules! *Bianca/Ariel: (sighs in disgust) But if you would just listen! *Classified/Triton: Not another word! And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again, is that clear?! (Bianca is about to shout back at Classified, but her eyes begin to tear up, and she swims away, crying with Runt following her.) (Classified sits back on his throne, feeling sorry for himself.) *Green Ranger/Sebastian: Hmph! Teenagers. (scoffs) They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you. *Classified/Triton: Do you think... I was too hard on her? *Green Ranger/Sebastian: Definitely not. Why, if Bianca was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep her under tight control. *Classified/Triton: (getting the idea) You're absolutely right, Green! *Green Ranger/Sebastian: Of course. *Classified/Triton: Bianca needs constant supervision. *Green Ranger/Sebastian: Constant supervision. *Classified/Triton: Someone to watch over her, to keep her out of trouble. *Green Ranger/Sebastian: All the time. *Classified/Triton: And you are just the Power Ranger to do it. (Cut to Green Ranger walking down the corridor.) *Green Ranger/Sebastian: How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong teenager. (Green Ranger looks to his left and sees Bianca and Runt outside the courtyard. Bianca and Runt swim off, and Green Ranger swims off after them, noticing this.) *Green Ranger/Sebastian: Hmm? What is that girl up to? (He swims after Bianca and Runt.) (Later, Green Ranger had followed Bianca to a blocked cave. He is a panting heavily and a yard from them. So, he hides behind a rock. Bianca looks around to see if anyone is watching her. At that moment, Green Ranger kneels down so that he won't be discovered.) (Bianca moves the boulder that covered the entrance, and she and Runt swim inside.) (Green Ranger sees this and tries to swim after them, but when the rock closes on Green Ranger's legs, he gets trapped and tries to break free. He grabs onto some kelp and attempts to pull himself out. He finally pulls himself out with a pop. Green Ranger bumps into an hour glass and lands on the ground, rubbing his head.) *Green Ranger/Sebastian: Huh? Category:Vinnytovar Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs